Is there anything else I can do Chief Shepherd?
by merdergreys
Summary: A little extra to finish the scene from 6x20 where Meredith starts calling Derek "Chief Shepherd" in the conference room.
_Derek:_ _Come in!_
 _Meredith:_ _Chief Shepherd, are you busy?_  
 _Derek:_ _You just called me Chief Shepherd?_  
 _Meredith:_ _I did. Go with it._  
 _Derek:_ _What are you doing with the shades?_  
 _Meredith:_ _Ssshhh... No one can know._  
 _Derek:_ _No one can know what?_  
 _Meredith:_ _About our secret love, Chief Shepherd._  
 _Derek:_ _Secret love?_  
 _Meredith:_ _By the way Chief... I picked up your dry-cleaning for you. And I... had your car washed..._  
 _Meredith:_ _And I just swept up your desk ..._  
 _Derek:_ _Aha._  
 _Meredith:_ _... with my bottom. Is there anything else I can do for you Chief Shepherd?_ _  
Derek:_ _Ummm... let me see if I can come up with something._ _  
Meredith:_ _Mmm... Chief Shepherd!_

Derek pushed Meredith back onto the desk, his hands working up her waist under her scrub top, to fall on her ribs as he kissed the part of her chest exposed by the V neck of her scrubs. Her breathing was already heavy, Derek could tell she had been planning this. He looked down at her, Meredith's eyes were closed, pink lips parted and her hair spread wildly across the desk. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I want you to come" He said in a low voice. "For me"

Her eyes opened and met with his, gazing down at her, filled with lust.

"But Chief Shepherd, I've already done so much for you" She gasped. Derek began trailing wet kisses down her stomach, her back arched and her arms stretched above her head as he began pushing her scrub top up.

"I can be persuasive" He breathed against her skin, his tongue circling her belly button.

Derek's hands worked their way up, freeing her body from her scrub top. His hands under her arching back undoing the clasp on her bra and throwing it to the side. He wasted no time taking her right nipple in his mouth and pushing himself onto her. She could feel his erection pushing against her thigh as his tongue worked across her chest to the other nipple. His hands trailed down her waist and back up to her free breast grasping it, he could feel her hard peak in his palm and Meredith threw her head back as she moaned out loud.

Meredith needed more. The throbbing in her pussy was too hard to ignore. She tugged at his hair, pulling him up to her lips. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue immediately finding it's way into her mouth. She started undoing the buttons on his shirt, grazing her nails down his chest then tucking her fingers into the waistband of his trousers. Derek moaned deep into her mouth then suddenly stepped back.

"Derek" She gasped, heart pounding.

"No" He replied sternly, shrugging his shirt off. "It's Chief Shepherd and I asked you to come."

"Don't ask me, make me" She growled.

Derek undid his belt and dropped his trousers to the floor before settling in between Meredith's wide spread legs. He began licking and kissing across the waistband on her scrub pants before undoing the tie and pulling them off her. Her light grey thong was already dark, damp from her arousal. He kissed down the inside of her thighs, licking and nipping her sensitive skin. Meredith's hips were rocking towards his face, begging him to touch her where she needed it. He grabbed her hips with both hands, keeping her still as he moved the tiny piece of material to the side with his teeth allowing his mouth to cover her arching pussy. His tongue stroked her and he teased her clit. He smiled against her as he hears her moan while she tries to grind her hips towards him but he won't have it, pinning her thighs down on the desk, her flexibility has always been a turn on. His tongue licks across her swollen lips and delves in.

"Oh god" Meredith cries. "Please Der.. Chief Shepherd.. I need you"

"What do you need?" He smiles up, before sucking on her clit. Meredith can't do nothing but arch her back and moan in response.

He continues sucking at her, while hooking his fingers around the waistband on her thong and ripping it off. He moved a finger inside her torturously slow as he continues to work on her clit. Her hips, now free from his grasp buck and grind at his touch, begging for more.

"Please Derek" She gasps, her chest heaving, glistening with sweat.

"God you're so beautiful when you beg"

He adds another finger, quickening his pace in and out. Her hands tangle in his curls pushing him closer.

"Don't. Stop." She pants. His fingers pump quickly in and out, feeling his own erection straining in his boxers.

"Come for me Mer" Derek growls against her clit before clamping his mouth over her and she loses it. She tightens around his fingers that continue to work on her as she grips onto his thick curls as her orgasm takes over. Meredith cries out in pleasure as she rides the intense waves taking over her body, while Derek's mouth rides with her wild hips.

"Oh my god" Meredith sighs, catching her erratic breath.

Derek dropped his boxers. "You are so hot" He groaned, pulling Meredith up to sit on the edge of the desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he stepped between her legs, placing his hands on her waist. He dips his head, capturing her lips. Their tongues dual against each other. Meredith reached down between them and stroked his length, causing Derek to moan into her mouth.

"Talk to me" He demanded, his lips moving down her neck.

Meredith moved her head to the side, allowing him to find all the spots that drive her crazy. "You're so big" She sighed. Her first moving up and down his length. "So hard"

He groaned into her throat, pulling her hair back. She stroked the tip of his cock across her wetness and against her clit. "You make me so wet Derek"

"God Mer" He gasped, as she guided him into her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Derek pushed in slowly, both moaning into each other. Meredith dug her nails into his shoulders and raked them down his back. He pulled out slowly while kissing her chest and pushed back in again slower than before. He could sense Meredith's frustration building as she ground her hips into his and grabbed his ass, digging her nails in as she pulled him into her. He smirked into her chest as she grunted in frustration.

"Der, please" She groaned, begging him to pick up the pace.

"Please what baby?" He wasn't going to give in until she begged.

"Just fuck me already!" She shrieked.

That was all Derek needed. His pushed her back onto her elbows and drove in hard and deep. "Oh God, yes Derek" Meredith cried out. "Just like that" He bit his lip at the sight in front of him, her hair flowing over her shoulders and her breasts bouncing at every thrust. He knew how she liked it. He lifted one of her slender legs onto his shoulder and placed his hands either side of her on the desk, forcing her to lay down fully. He kissed her neck as the new angle pushed him deeper inside.

"Faster Derek" She moaned.

"Is that how you ask for things" He grazed his teeth along her neck and sucked on her collarbone.

"Fuck. Me. Harder.. Faster... Please" She panted.

"You are so dirty" He moaned against her neck. He stood up and reached underneath her, grabbing her ass. He lifted her hips and slammed into her again and again hitting that spot. "Oh God Mer, you feel amazing."

Meredith's arms were stretched out above her, unable to control her moans. Her back arched over the cold desk in pleasure. Small spasms begin to shake her. "Don't. Stop." She panted. "Fuck I'm so close"

"I'm right behind you baby" Derek continued to pump into her with full force. He moved his thumb to her clit and slowly circled it. The heat spread between them as they move together, moaning each other's names.

"Fuck Derek" She cries as the spasms take over her body once again. Derek moans and spills into her, dropping his forehead to hers. He looks into her eyes as their breathing returns to normal and he smirks at her.

"What?" She giggles innocently.

"God I love you"


End file.
